Planets
Planets: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Neoverse is a large place, and these are only a few of the many thousands of habitable planets that grace the universe. The map in the link has a few problems with it. For one thing, the cardinal directions (North, etc.) do not exist in space, let alone on a universal level. The universe is, however, broken up into four quadrants, like on a graph. This is largely a philosophical distinction, the Kaioshin do not actually sit on thrones somewhere in their respective quadrants of the galaxy. If you ever find yourself stranded on a planet with no hope of getting off, you can roll 15-1d100 and pray for a positive number, each hour. If you succeed, you're found by a passing ship and allowed a ride to a planet of your choice. Of course, this is the only way to move from planet to planet without space flight or your own personal ship. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Destroying A Planet Each planet description has within it the planet's hit points. These are based on not only how large the planet is, but also other things that can make it more resilient. A planet can only be harmed by ki attacks, and only by someone who is actually on the planet. This means that if you destroy a planet and cannot survive in space, you're probably about to be in a lot of trouble. Additionally, a planet can only be destroyed in a GM-supervised plot line. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- PANDORA (-2, -2) - Pandora was an artificially-made, peaceful world with an Earth-like climate, it had a population roughly half the size of Earth's and it had a very diverse range of inhabitants, ranging from Earthlings to Paikus and every race in between. The planet was formed by the Kaioshin themselves as a place for Earthlings to take refuge from the Red Ribbon army that plagued their own planet. After it's creation it began to attract many warriors from all over the galaxy. Five years after it's birth the Kaioshin's planet was thrust into disarray. A vicious blaze engulfed Pandora, forcing the inhabitants to flee. It sits half way between Earth and Namek, although no one has entered the atmosphere in over forty years. It remains consumed by an evil presense, the inferno that swallowed it up is visible from space and continues to burn. Quadrant: South Hit Points: 80,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EARTH (-1, 0) - Earth has always been one of the universe's most enduring symbols of freedom. Though countless wars and conflicts have ravaged its surface, it has always been something of a safe haven for people of all races, until now. The planet is merely a shadow of it's former glory. The majority of it's surface is now covered in molten lava and ash and very few beings can survive the harsh conditions. (The locations on this map have no signifigance for Neo's purposes, but Earth looks like the planet shown in it: http://www.unrivaled.info/anime/dragonball/universe/world/earthmap/) Quadrant: Neutral, lies on an axis. Hit Points: 45,000 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- VEGA (-5, 4)- Once a major commercial center of the universe, attracting people from countless planets with its markets, some less legal than others, Vega fared quite well in the past. Recent years, however, have treated it poorly. Covenant occupation, rebellion, and an artificial asteroid strike, and the universe's recent chaos have effectively destroyed this planet's economy. Quadrant: West Hit Points: 22,500 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ALPHA CENTAURI (4, 2)- Once a peaceful, very Earth-like planet, Alpha Centauri's days of glory came and went with the Covenant. From one of the central planets of the universe, it fell to a ruined world: when the Covenant fell, the wrath of the universe's ki users descended upon this planet, destroying cities and murdering humans unable to use their ki by the thousands. The ordinary humans now living here are little more than refugees: the planet has nothing left to offer. Hit Points: 45,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NAMEK (-3, -3) - Namek is a gentle world with an Earth-like climate, very sparsely populated by the reclusive and non-violent Namekians. In recent years it has lost much of its serenity, though people still journey here to ask for advice from the elder Namekians. Although the people are peaceful by nature, they will not hesitate to defend themselves. Sector: South Hit Points: 90,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- VEGETA (2, -8) - Vegeta's landscape consists of, primarily, rocky terrain, massive plains, and steep precipices and deep crevices in the earth. It is here that the Saiyans, a once-unchallenged race of warriors and conquerors, resides. Just before the Covenant fell, one of their final attacks left the Saiyan virtually crippled, killing their leader and thousands more, destroying their capital, and choking the sky with dust. Although the Saiyans are still surviving, they're doing so with difficulty. Despite their reputation for constantly seeking bloody war and conquest, the universe currently has little to fear from Saiyans. They're too busy staying alive to worry about causing trouble for the other races. Quadrant: East Hit Points: 150,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BAYUSHI (-3, 1) - A planet very rich in natural resources and with surprisingly Earth-like terrain, it bears something of a resemblance to that planet in its prehistoric era. Covered with jungles and primitive tribes, Bayushi seems almost like a throwback to times before the advent of space travel. For the most part, the tribespeople of this planet remain ignorant to the technologies, but often not the troubles, of the rest of the universe. Quadrant: West Hit Points: 15,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RINOS FIVE (7, 2) - A desert planet in a system with two suns, Rinos V is just barely habitable. The gravity here is staggering to most people despite the planet's small size, and the heat is enough to cook several kinds of food on a flat rock. There are a few people who manage a meager living in the harsh environment, nestled between the dunes in buildings that are often half or more underground, and often grow all their own food indoors, the outside world supports almost no vegetation. The only thing that really makes Rinos more noteworthy than any other barely-habitable planet is its abundance of valuable ores and minerals, especially those used in ship construction. It's also famous for being the only place in the universe where one can actually hope to harvest catchene, the famed "indestructible" metal. Quadrant: North Hit Points: 15,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LIQUIUS (-4, 8) - Liquius is a truly unusual planet in that it doesn't have a single significant body of land. Virtually the entire world is covered by a single ocean, broken only by tiny islands and massive cities floating on the water. The colonists who settled on Liquius, through an engineering marvel, managed to anchor their cities to the bottom of the ocean and keep them constantly afloat. More amazing to some people are the underwater cities--not all of which actually rest on the ocean's floor. What stops such an amazing place from being a tourist attraction is the inhabitants. The people of Liquius are generally considered paranoid, and are typically just short of hostile to visitors. They're also very defensive of their home, and would no doubt fight to their deaths to defend it. The technology of Liquius is some of the most advanced to be found anywhere in the universe. Quadrant: West Hit Points: 30,000 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MISTAL (1, 1) - For centuries Mistal was a holy place, the center of many mythological stories and the place where people would most often make pilgrimages or just come to pray for guidance. Though nobody's completely sure what happened, those who have looked into it have frequently turned up the name of Vanda and mentions of some poweful artifact. The result, however, is plain for all to see: Mistal is a planet populated by the dead. Instead of making pilgrimages, some people now come to talk to the ghosts, hoping for advice, knowledge about history, or just to see a lost loved one. Almost always, their search turns up nothing. Almost always, they die in the process, for Mistal is no longer welcoming to those who are alive. Fortunately, the reverse is also true. Any dead who leave Mistal fade from the universe in a matter of hours if they do not return quickly. Quadrant: Noth Hit Points: 22,500 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- YARDRAT (-20, 8) - An isolated world, the only way people know of to reach Yardrat is by teleportation--and even that is difficult, since it's so far away from all other inhabited worlds. The planet itself is quite bizzare, with a greenish-red sky and bizzare natural rock formations. Their planet wasn't quite isolated enough to escape the God of War's army... but the Yardrats still managed to. When the undead arrived, they found the entire planet deserted. The Yardrats had apparently picked up and left, just like that. Nobody knows where they are now. Quadrant: West Hit Points: 15,000 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BLUE STAR (1, 15)- An extremely cold world, Blue Star is covered by an endless tundra dotted with glaciers. The Icers have a reputation for being much like their planet: cold and unforgiving. Although they, like the Saiyans, are historically conquerors, they're the cultured and calculating opposite of the brutish Saiyans. Blue Star alone managed to not only survive the God of War's army, but actually drive them back, with the early warning and leadership of a new queen, rumored to have been the Icer who fought the God of War himself. The victim of a Covenant attack, Blue Star's temperature has dropped drastically--plunging it into a state of constantly below freezing--and some of the indigenous vegetation, along with some of the other races that share the planet with the Icers, are dying off. The Icers themselves are faring surprisingly well. Sector: Noth Hit Points: 150,000 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LIGON (-7, 15) -This world is commonly held to be the home planet of the Bas-jin, though that's only an educated guess at best. Very few people can say they've actually been here, and the inhabitants--most of whom are, in fact, Bas-jin--are protective to the point of paranoia. Expeditions went into their star system have all been lost or wound up far from their objective, and it's believe that space and time are somehow warped. Rumor has it that the God of War's army was able to get there, though nobody's been able to confirm that, obviously. For that matter, nobody's really sure if anyone's left alive on the planet. Quadrant: West Hit Points: 15,000 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- KONATS (-4, -5) The Konackan homeworld was first discovered during the rampage of the demon lord Neh'Ashiir. The planet has a reputation for being a very scenic one, and the Konackans are protective of it, though in a generally positive way. Many Konackans are musically inclined, and the vast majority are extremely religious. Although they did manage to keep their homeworld safe from the God of War's army, many of their best fighters and major cities were lost in the battle. Quadrant: South Hit Points: 90,000 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DAELENCE (0, -2) Daelance has always been an obscure and unlucky planet. During the war with hell Neh'Ashiir's army scoured the planet, leaving it little more than a wasteland. It was repopulated by the Paiku, and for a time enjoyed a brief fame as being a beautiful planet, with sunsets that looked like fire reflected in emeralds. Shortly afterwords it was struck by a Covenant attack, wiping out the capital city and the surrounding area, and sending dust clouds up into the sky that blocked out the sun. As if that was not enough, the God of War's army ravaged the planet, wiping out virtually everyone who was left. A few hundred people are all that remain. Quadrant: Neutral, lies on an axis. Hit Points: 37,500 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- KANASSA (5, 17) Kanassa is a small, slightly cold, remote world, shrouded in legend. Although vegetation isn't abundant, Kanassa is by no means a wasteland, either. It has very little to offer in terms of resources, but the rumors about it make up for that. It's said that the native race, and perhaps people who live there long enough, have the ability to see into the future. Hit Points: 15,000 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- MEET (3, 12) A barren, rocky, dying planet, this planet's atmosphere is only barely tolerable by humanoids. Not quite a dead world yet, this ancient world is home to many valueable resources. Its total lack of vegetation and water safe to drink has barred it from being settled by any species. Hit Points: 30,000 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ARLIA (1, -5) A dark, small, but warm world, distant from its star and lacking in resources, many consider the natives of this planet forever barred from space, as they lack the resources, will, and physical stamina required for the most basic of survival there. The insect-like Arlians are considered the weakest in the galaxy, and even if they could somehow get off their planet even Earth-like gravity would be too much for them to endure for long. Hit Points: 22,500 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ZUN (18, -5) A cold, desolate world lit by a distant star, Zun is what some term an Ice Giant - the inner core of a Gas Giant that for some reason lacks much of an atmosphere. The gravity here is ten times that of Earth's, and for this reason some warriors like to come here to train. Their trips are usually limitted by their provisions, because nobody wants to try living off the icy landscape. Hit Points: 90,000 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DARKNESS (17, -13) An aptly named world, Darkness is enshrouded in an extremely thick nebula that keeps out all starlight, and the planet itself has no star to call its own. It's managed to develop life despite that, the most notable species being the Yarkon, who are able to 'see' despite their lack of eyes. Hit Points: 150,000 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE VOID (-17, -7) The Void is the spacegoer's term Cyprus R-1, a massive, fast-moving black hole. It has long ago sucked away the surrounding gasses, and now only a scientific outpost mars its skyline, along with the occasional flare of a yahoo who thinks dunking past the event horizon will lead them to a new and better universe. Hit Points: N/A -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DEVIL'S SECTOR (SECTOR 1138) (11, 11) - This is where history places the homeworld of the Tsufuru-jin, once home to the most advanced technology in the universe. Those days are forgotten in all but the dustiest of books, though, leaving only a large, ominous blank spot on maps of the universe. Standing on the edge of the sector looking in, there's nothing that frightening about it, but it's a commonly accepted belief that nobody who's entered has ever returned--they haven't even had time to report what they were facing. However, there are stories of brave warriors who journeyed into the Devil's Sector and somehow lived, there are many more stories of crazy people who flew their ship into the Sector and never came back. The Kaioshin haven't provided any answers about what it is, and some claim that even they are afraid of it. Quadrant: North Hit Points: It's a sector, not a planet, that means it's an area of space. You can't blow it up any more than you could blow up any other empty space. As for the planets within the sector, if there are any, who knows how much force it would take to destroy them?